Finding: Answers
by dbd823
Summary: Mr. Tumnus thinks he knows what happened to Edmund and what Edmund did to his family, to Aslan, and to Narnia... or does he? Mr. Tumnus searches for answers and ends up finding more than he thinks he can handle. Set instantly after Battle of Beruna.
1. Chapter 1: Abaddón's Charge

_Chapter 1: Abaddón's Charge_

_Abaddón snickered from his post on top of a large hill, glancing down at the dark red tents and pavilions clustered in neat rows below him, bright fires glowing in the dark night. Fauns, Talking Animals, centaurs, dwarves, and other creatures bustled about, eating, working, talking, even laughing. Abaddón snickered._

_The younger Daughter of Eve had managed to rescue the traitor Son of Adam. Abaddón growled at the thought of the boy alive and well, after everything his Queen had worked hard to do._

_No matter. It would be extremely gratifying to deal with the boy personally._

_Tilting his head up to the twin full moons hanging in the sky, the Wolf gave a fierce howl, followed by several more as his pack members joined the call._

_His single order filled the packs hearts with anticipation. "Prepare to hunt."_

_Joyful howls once again erupted on the grassy hill. Abaddón turned tail and prowled down the hillside, eager to fulfill the oath made to his Queen._

_**The Narnians wouldn't be laughing for long. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Tumnus

**WARNING: Slight mention of blood in this chapter, but only in **_**this **_**chapter. And don't forget to read my A/N at the bottom! Important stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't want to ruin my first chapter with an authors note or anything, so here's my disclaimer. I. Don't. Own. Anything. Unless Abaddón counts, 'cuz then I own him...**

"Do you know why you are here, faun?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edmund shudder as his face paled even more- if that was possible. I straightened my back as best I could, lifted my head high and defiantly declared, "Because I believe in a free Narnia."

The White Witch smirked down at me, almost in amusement. "You are here because he," she suddenly turned and pointed her wand at the Son of Adam, her face cold. "turned you in. For _sweeties._"

I glared in horror at Edmund, who could barely look back in my direction.

"Take him away," The White Witch ordered.

As an ogre dragged me out of the dungeon, I watched Edmund cower in his tight little ball. Right before I was out of hearing distance, the White Witch continued in a false honey-sweet voice. "And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

I heard her sharp footsteps echo down the icy cavern after us and I knew this was the end. I was being taken to her courtyard, her museum, her _masterpiece. _

The ogre lifted me up into a standing position, then held me in place. The White Witch towered over me and she sneered.

"This is what you get in return for helping the Daughter of Eve escape. Her own kind, her own _brother_, betrayed you. Never forget that."

In the wave of her wand, I knew no more.

* * *

><p>It felt like a fresh summer's breeze caressing my face as I strolled down the beach. How was that possible? It's been winter for so, so long…<p>

Suddenly my legs couldn't carry my weight and I was falling forward, right into the warm arms of something small. It took a step back to steady us both, laughing joyfully the entire time. I could feel something warm and wet fall onto my shoulders. I looked up and saw…

"Susan!" a familiar voice, young, sweet Lucy, exclaimed. "This is-"

"Mr. Tumnus," a second voice said warmly.

Everything felt warm. There was barely a chill in the air.

"Come. We must hurry and search the castle. Peter will need everyone we can get," a deep voice rumbled nearby.

Aslan.

The great lion walked toward us, followed and surrounded by many I knew who had been prisoners of the Witch. His great, golden mane shimmered, and I knew he was here to save us all.

But who was this Peter? I vaguely remembered Lucy saying something about her oldest brother while we were eating on her first visit. I looked down at Lucy and something captured my attention.

"_You're Lucy Pevensie's brother… you have the same nose."_

That little beast! "Aslan, with your permission, there is something I must do. Will you please excuse me and allow me to catch up later?"

I could feel Lucy's confused look as Aslan studied my face and finally nodded. "I pray you will find what you seek," he said, his voice a near growl. I bowed and hurried back into the White Witch's castle.

I shivered, instantly cold, as I hurried down a hall, past the throne room, and down a flight of steps. The dungeon door was partly open, and I paused before I entered.

What did I hope to find? Did I want the traitor to be laying in a heap on the floor, dead? Did I want him to be in here at all? For Lucy's sake, I wasn't sure if it was better he be alive or dead.

I finally took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I carefully walked down a tiny flight- it couldn't have been more than 5 steps- of stairs, looking at the chains and shackles that had held me captive for so long.

I slowly turned to the place Edmund had been bound…

And froze.

I was not ready for the sight in front of me.

It looked like someone had taken a large paintbrush and splattered red paint across the floor and walls. On a hook at the far wall coiled a long whip, with a long portion of it crusted brown. I gulped, having a bad feeling that the brown stains were not paint.

I didn't want to see this, but I couldn't leave. I could practically hear his screams echoing off the iced walls, see the minotaur or giant towering over him, ready to strike again.

I sank to the floor and cradled my head in my hands. No one could survive that much blood loss.

I didn't like the human much, but I would never, ever wish this upon _anyone! _Tears started falling down my face, my vision blurring as I fell to the cold ground.

Soft footsteps padded down the stairs behind me. I turned to see a majestic lion slowly making his way toward me. Aslan didn't say anything and I finally broke the silence.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I whispered.

Aslan said nothing for several seconds. "I can only tell you your own story."

"How can I find out, then?"

"Come with me. Join the fight against the Witch."

I nodded, standing. "Lead me to the battle."

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the field of Beruna. Aslan gave a loud, deafening roar and leaped down at the Witch, who was standing over a Son of Adam and about to strike. They rolled, Aslan coming up on top, and within seconds Aslan was walking away. He turned to the human, who had clumsily risen to his feet.

"It is finished."

"Peter!" a voice called from nearby, and two blurs rushed past. One fairly tackled their brother, and Peter gladly returned the hug.

Susan stepped back and began searching. "Where's Edmund?"

Peter looked at his sister, eyes wide, and led the way. I followed at a distance. I didn't want to intrude, but I needed to know if he really was alive.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled, drawing back her bow and shooting a dwarf about to give her brother a killing blow. She ran to the figure sprawled on the ground, one small hand grabbing fistful's of grass like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Peter and Lucy joined her, and they formed a tight ring around the shuddering figure.

From where I stood near a large boulder, I couldn't see anything but the back of Peter's head, Lucy's face, and Susan with something cradled in her lap. She pulled a helmet of and I saw a head of raven black hair spill out…

Edmund! He's alive!

With trembling hands, Lucy opened a vial of some sort and let a drop fall into the boy's mouth. He went from gasping fore each breath and jerking slightly in Susan's arms to perfectly still.

Susan and Peter looked at each other. Though I could only see Susan's face, I knew Peter's was a mirror image of her own: terrified, distressed, and… guilty?

Lucy, who had been crying the while time, began shaking as her tears softly racked her whole body.

_Come on Edmund! _I found myself silently urging him to open his eyes. _Your family needs you! Narnia needs you! You owe us all so much!_

Suddenly, Lucy gave a little gasp and stopped crying. She looked up at Peter, completely shocked. I watched as the head in Susan's lap weakly shook, a small cough escaping Edmund's lips. The three humans froze over their brother, praying that he would open his eyes, take another breath…

And he did. Shallow at first, but slowly each breath was a little deeper and longer than the last. Smiles spread across Lucy and Susan's faces, and I watched as Edmund raised his head ever so slightly.

"When are you going to do as you're told!" I heard Peter exclaim, his voice tight with emotion. Edmund just gave his brother a weary but genuine smile, and Peter pulled his brother close. Soon all four humans were embracing each other.

"Did you find what you were seeking?" Aslan asked, suddenly standing at my side. I hadn't noticed when he had walked up to me.

I turned to the Lion, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm… I'm not sure," I finally said.

Aslan nodded solemnly. "Then you should continue your search. Consider talking to Oreius, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and even Edmund himself. They might just give you the answers you seek."

I frowned, thinking about Aslan's words, and my own. This search wasn't over, that I knew.

Aslan padded away, and I watched as Peter and Susan helped their brother to his feet. Whatever wound he had received had been healed, but he still looked fragile and pale next to his siblings. Susan whispered something in his ear, though I couldn't hear the words she said, and he leaned heavily onto his brother.

Peter frowned slightly, his eyes worriedly searching his brother's. Edmund gave a sharp yelp of surprise when Peter suddenly plucked him off his feet and pulled Edmund close to his chest, carrying him across the field and into a healers tent. Edmund was so small curled up in his brother's arms, with Susan carefully brushing her hand over his jet black hair.

I was glad that he was alive, but couldn't help but feel some anger to the boy. The Witch's words swiftly ran through my mind. _"This is what you get in return for helping the Daughter of Eve escape. Her own kind, her own _brother _betrayed you. Never forget this."_

Now I found myself asking the question that had been bothering me for the past few hours.

Could Edmund be trusted?

Aslan was right. I wasn't done searching.

And something told me I wouldn't be done until I had found my answers- for better or for worse.

**Hey ya'll! I'm gonna format this story a little bit differently than **_**The Royal Removal**_**, so prepare yourselves! Soon you'll get the idea. **

**I've always wondered how the Narnians learned to trust Edmund, especially Mr. Tumnus after meeting him in the dungeons. This story is partly Mr. Tumnus' search for the truth, answers, and trust, and partly an introduction to the next story, **_**Finding: Trust**_**. Maybe that gives you an idea on what happens, maybe not. From here on out, some chapters may seem boring, but I try to make up for it with... well, you'll see.**

**On Chapter 1:**

**If you've read my stories before, you'll know the names I give my characters hint at the person/creature/animal's personality. In this story, there's only two OC's, the first of which is Abaddón from Chapter 1. Abaddón means **_**destruction, ruination. **_**What do you suppose this means for this story? ;)**

**I suppose, as Narnia is Narnia and all, having two moons isn't out of the picture. If you can find some proof that Narnia can't have two moons, be my guest. As for right now, Narnia has two 'sibling' moons, and maybe someday I'll tell you more about them…**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

_Chapter 3: The Hunt_

_Abaddón and his mate, Lilitu, snuck through the camp, searching for a prize worth stealing. They knew it could be an easy catch, but only if they were careful and avoided capture. Abaddón licked his chops in expectation of their hunt; tonight the moons glowed a slight orange color, though it turned the surrounding forest into a weak green. The shadows darted around, just like the day Aslan, cursed Lion, had sacrificed himself for the traitor. _

_What was his name?_

_Edmund. Edmund Pevensie._

_A growl rose in Abaddón's throat as he thought of the Son of Adam. And they were going to make him a king! Didn't they know the extent of what he did? He turned them in._

_What's worse, he turned them in for_ candy.

_If they were so bad off they had to pick a traitor to be their king, Abaddón knew it was only a matter of time before he and his pack managed to take revenge for their Queen and her subjects. _

_**It was only a matter of time…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy

_Chapter 4: Lucy_

Aslan's advice was good, but where should I start my search? Not Edmund. At least, not first. I barely knew Peter and Susan, and had no idea where Oreius was. That left one person. Lucy.

A smile spread across my face at the thought of the sweet human child. It was so easy to love her, the little bundle of energy. Not only was she so cheerful all the time, but she never remained angry for long. She was so ready to forgive, so ready to trust.

I set off to find her, wandering the field, and when I didn't find her there, I continued my quest to the tents. It didn't take long to find her with her three older siblings, surrounding the youngest boy and showering him with question after question.

I stood in the tent's entrance, simply watching them talk and laughing, happy to be together, when Edmund unexpectedly looked up and saw me. I regarded the Son of Adam carefully as he took in a slow, deep breath and swallowed hard. A haunted look crossed over his eyes, along with a bit of pain, fear, and guilt.

Wait. Edmund was afraid of something? I quickly tossed the thought aside and assumed the fear was of the White Witch, and that I reminded him of Her. Of course his fear is valid, anyone who has met the Witch and been her prisoner will come to fear her. But did this fear have anything to do with all of the… the blood I found on the dungeon floor? Probably.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke faster. "Lucy, if it isn't a bother, do you mind talking with me a while? I have some questions for you."

Lucy gave each of her older siblings a quick look before nodding. As I led Lucy out of the tent I watched Edmund from the corner of my eye. He had snapped his mouth closed and lowered his head into his hands.

"Edmund, what's wrong?" I heard Peter asked. If Peter received an answer, I missed it.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said brightly, giving me a quick hug. I accepted it, a small smile pulling at the edges of my lips. "Are you OK? Did that Witch hurt you? I never had time to give you a proper check-up," Lucy said, eyeing me carefully.

"I'm fine, dear Lucy," my smile grew on my cheeks. "I have a question for you. More than one, actually."

"Go ahead and ask, Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said cheerfully.

How did I want to say this? I couldn't just ask this little girl if we could trust her older brother, who had nearly died less than an hour ago. Finally I settled on a question that seemed to be a safe place to start.

"What was Edmund like in Spare Oom, before you entered Narnia?"

A small frown came across Lucy's face. "Maybe you should be talking to Edmund right now, instead of me," she said slowly.

"No, no. I need you to answer this. I'll talk to your brother later, I promise."

"Well, I'm kind of little, so I don't remember that much about England," Lucy began, deep in thought. "When I was even littler than I am now, before I turned 5 or 6 at least, Edmund was really nice. He was quiet, and smart, and didn't have many friends, but the friends he did have were the best friends a person could ask for! I was his best friend of them all!" Lucy said proudly.

"So what happened? If you were so close, why did he…?"

Lucy sighed softly and sat down on the grass. She patted the ground and I sat down beside her. We both leaned against the boulder behind us and Lucy continued to speak.

"I told you Edmund was shy, and also very smart. When he started to go to boarding school, a place he stayed with other human boys to learn about arithmetic and English and a great many other things, the other students were awfully jealous of how smart Edmund was. The mean bullies started picking on Edmund, and it got so bad that Edmund stopped talking to anyone," Lucy let of another quiet sigh and I spoke up.

"Anyone? He didn't speak at all?"

"Not without being spoken to first, or to anyone besides an adult. Eventually he didn't speak to me or Peter or Susan unless we made him angry, or he made us angry, or to say something sarcastic. I don't think anyone but me really knows how many times those bullies beat him up, because he hid them all really well. Sometimes I think he hid them _too _well."

"Anyway," Lucy said. "there is this great war in our world, and many, many countries are fighting against each other. Our father was sent to fight in it- I already told you that. If Edmund wasn't doing well before, watching Father leave made him feel worse. Peter tried to help Edmund, but Edmund began to get in more fights at school. He never told anyone what the fights were about, no matter how many times Mum and Peter and Susan would ask. I think I'm the only one who knew."

"Are you still the only one who knows?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I suppose Peter and Susan are smart enough to guess, if they really thought about it. I'm not sure what Mum knew, but she probably would've said something like 'It doesn't care what Jeffery did, or said, you shouldn't have punched him!'"

"Why did he fight them?"

Lucy gritted her teeth and looked at me. "He made me promise not to tell. Peter and Susan wouldn't understand, and the fact that he trusted me enough to explain all the bumps and bruises and split lips is something very special to me. I won't betray that trust."

I looked at my young friend in wonder. Her brother had nearly gotten her killed, and she was still faithful to him. I wished he could hear that and I could see his response, though I had no idea or guess to what it would be.

Lucy looked off into the distance, seeing something happening in another world at another time. "One day, our town was attacked. Mum found me crying in my bed as buildings burned all around us, and loud booms echoed across the sky. I hope Narnia never has a war like the wars our world is able to cause. Mum pulled me out to our safe house. Edmund, Peter, and Susan followed us outside, trying to hurry to safety. Right before we were all inside safe, Edmund stopped, turned around, and ran back into the house."

I could see everything happening like I was there. I turned back to Lucy. "What was he thinking? He could've been killed!"

Lucy nodded, still looking at nothing, and continued. "Peter ran after him to drag him back to the safe house. He tackled Edmund to the ground right as a window nearby burst into pieces. Edmund grabbed what he had been after and allowed Peter to haul him back to safety, crying the whole way."

I frowned, still trying to figure out what mattered so much to a young boy that he would risk his life to get it back.

"Peter tossed Edmund into the safe house and slammed the door once he had gotten in. He was breathing hard, both of them were, and they were both scared and trying to pretend like they weren't. Peter had been scared Edmund would get hurt and hiding it behind anger, while Edmund had been worried we would leave _him _behind and hiding it by pretending he was tough."

"Leave who behind?" I asked.

"The thing Edmund had been after was a picture. Of our father. The last one we had of him before he left us. Edmund didn't let it go all night long, even when he was asleep, despite the fact that the broken glass must've been uncomfortable."

I tried to wrap my mind around this. Edmund loved their father so much he was willing to risk his life for a picture of the man?

"Mum decided it wasn't safe for us to stay at home with her and asked a friend to take care of us until it was safe for us to return. I can't really say we treated Edmund the way we should've. We might've been able to save him so much pain…" Lucy's voice died down as she shook her head and looked over at the tent her siblings were in.

I pondered over what Lucy had said. Edmund seemed like he was just a scared, hurt little boy trying not to be hurt by hiding his pain- which only harmed him more. A wicked circle he probably felt he couldn't escape from.

Even knowing this, I decided it wasn't the time to make a decision, and even if I had come across a conclusion I knew this wasn't the entire story. What had happened to Edmund after I had been turned to stone? And before?

"Lucy, one more thing before you go," I said.

"Go ahead," Lucy said curiously.

"The White Witch arrested me, you know that," I paused and gathered my thoughts.

Lucy frowned. "Because you released me. I am sorry for that."

"No, Lucy! Don't apologize! I'd do it again if I had to!" I exclaimed quickly.

Lucy gave me a bright smile. "So what is your question?"

"The White Witch told me that Edmund had betrayed our secret to her. Do you know what that is about?"

Lucy nodded, and understanding slowly spread across her face. "I get it now! We knew Edmund had found his way to Narnia. When I returned home after visiting you the second time I found him trying to find the wardrobe. When I mentioned the White Witch he got rather quiet and seemed uncomfortable. I asked what was wrong, but he claimed it was just the cold. I wonder if the White Witch met him before I found him," Lucy mused out lout.

I shivered. That probably hadn't been a pleasant meeting. But did he betray me on purpose or on accident? I still didn't have an answer, and I needed to figure it out. How could I serve him if I didn't completely trust him?

"Thank you, Lucy, this has been a great help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" Lucy smiled and jumped to her feet.

"Lucy!" Susan called from the entrance of the tent. "Lucy, could you please come here?"

"Coming, Susan! I guess I should get going," Lucy said, turning to me. "I hope you find what you're looking for!" She said before skipping off to join her other siblings."

"I hope I do, too," I murmured, watching her leave me in the shade of the boulder.

**I'm baaaack! Sorry for the _extremely_ late update. My computer has been in the shop for over a week now, and so I've finally been able to borrow a computer to update. Soooo… *glances around curiously* What did you think? Hate it, like it, confused? Review with any advice you have! The only thing I can't (or rather, won't) change is the pace of the story. If you think it's getting boring, I apologize, but the action is coming later on, I promise. This story is completely devoted to Mr. Tumnus trying to find answers (duh, it isn't called 'Finding: Answers' for nothing!) Though I can't say I'm not nervous for how people enjoy this story, as I write this A/N it's completely written. **

**Well, let's all give a warm *cough, cough* welcome to Lililtu the she-wolf! Lililtu's name means 'of the night'. What did you think of her? Again, review! And, for those of you worried that I'll create a boatload of OC's that'll confuse you, Lilitu's the last one! OC's are completely written and introduced right there. Unless you get Lilitu and Abaddón mixed up (which would be _awfully _disappointing, as there's only two of them) you should be able to follow the characters well enough. **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Entering Camp

_Chapter 5: Entering Camp_

_The two wolves left the rest of their pack at the edge of the tree line, as a guard and, if necessary, reinforcements. Abaddón and Lilitu were slightly unsure of exactly what they were hunting, but then again, when did anyone set what they would hunt? If they searched for deer, and happened to find a fat beaver hanging around the area, they weren't picky enough to leave it to swim in peace._

_Silently they stalked, their tails gently swishing back and forth behind them. Their footsteps didn't make enough noise for a red fox could hear, nor a black panther could feel. Sharp teeth glistened, sparkling off the small fires built around the camp. _

_Quickly turning to avoid the owls, snow leopards, a raccoons standing around the fire, trying to get warm, the two wolves sniffed the ground, looking for the sent of humans. When they found it they began the slow, careful trek across the camp, following the scent the entire way._

_**Time for the Narnians was almost up.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Oreius

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! If you don't normally read my authors notes, read the one at the bottom of this chapter. It's important!**

_Chapter 6: Oreius_

Several minutes after my talk with Lucy I found the person I had chosen to talk to next: Oreius the centaur. He towered over fauns and Talking Animals, giving each instructions and answering their questions. He looked extremely intimidating, several swords strapped to his large, muscular body, and his stern face could've sent anyone running to their mother except the White Witch.

"No, cousin, please do _not _go mixing the broadswords with the short swords. Just because the war is over doesn't mean we can neglect our weapons and let them become dull. We need to be ready. Layla, please go supervise the other Talking Rabbits and Squirrels in the cooking Tents. Dear dwarf, do you mind checking up on Shinpi with- no, I should do that myself. You go gather several of our younger friends and collect fire wood for the cooking staff," Oreius took a breath and watched the creatures hurry away and I quickly spoke up.

"Oreius, may I have a moment?" I asked politely. "I can come back later if it would be more convenient."

Oreius gave one last look around himself and then nodded. "Yes, I have a moment. Mr. Tumnus, is it?"

"I just have a couple questions for you. About Edmund Pevensie."

Oreius raised an eyebrow at me, clearly interested in what I wanted to ask. "Continue."

I gulped, suddenly wishing I had come to Oreius after I had talked to everyone else- or that I hadn't come to him at all. "What do you know about him?" I finally settled on asking. Not the question I had wanted to ask first, but it was a start.

Oreius gave me a grim look. "Mr. Tumnus, I do not know facts that you can rely on, only my opinion on the Son of Adam, which I don't give lightly. That's the way rumors start, and though I'm sure you wouldn't start stories around the camp I'd feel safer keeping my thoughts to myself."

I frowned. "What _do _you know about Edmund? Could you just tell me the facts you do know? How did you meet him?"

Oreius nodded slowly. "After Peter, Susan, and Lucy arrived and had talked to Aslan, the girls were by a stream and were attacked by two Wolves. Susan blew her magic horn- you _have _heard that part of the story, haven't you? When the three humans met Father Christmas?"

I hadn't, and shook my head. After Oreius had finished explaining the gifts, Peter's sword, Rhindon, Susan's horn, bow, and arrows, and Lucy's dagger and cordial, I realized what Lucy had given her brother on the battle field. I swallowed hard. Before I had thought it was just a dryad potion to revive the boy or something, but if he had to take Lucy's cordial he must have _really_ been hurt.

"Susan blew her magic horn, and Peter heard it, along with Aslan, myself, and several other soldiers. We came to rescue the two Queens, and Peter was able to fight and kill Maugrim. The second Wolf ran away, back to the Witch's camp, and I took some creatures and followed it. When we arrived at their camp we found many of the Witch's army preparing for war; creating weapons, practicing with them, putting on armor, that sort of thing. The Witch herself was in one of the tents, working, but we had only come to rescue Edmund."

Oreius' face turned dark at this point, and I figured if a dryad didn't live in the tree not more than a yard away he would've punched it or chopped it to pieces with his sharp blades. "Edmund's only 10 years old! I think the only reason he's able to stand right now is Lucy's cordial."

I suddenly felt like I was free falling of the tallest mountain they could've thrown me from, and I felt my stomach drop at the centaurs words. Edmund had had to take Lucy's cordial _twice? _"Stand? He shouldn't be able to stand?"

"After the way I found him, tied to that tree? A dwarf was taunting him, holding a knife to his throat, and Edmund looked nearly defeated. Nearly, but not quite, because there was still a desperate gleam in his eyes, a tiny sliver of hope. As soon as he had been untied he fell to the ground, unable to move, so I picked him up to bring him back to camp. 'Are my brother and sisters OK?' were the only and first words he said to me the entire trip, because once I had told him they were fine, and that I was taking him to them, he gave me a dim smile, then fainted."

"How badly was he injured?" I asked.

"Pretty bad," Oreius said softly. "His back and legs were bleeding a lot, and I could tell he had been whipped; the dryads had been able to heal a lot of those, but chances are he'll have scars. Cuts and bruises covered most of his body, along with a bump to his head. He was pretty skinny, and I doubt he was given much, if anything, to eat while he was with the White Witch. He slept for quite a while after we returned to camp, the rest of the night and a good portion of the next morning."

Oreius began to absent-mindedly swing two of his blades in circles. I watched them swing in fast, delicate circles, mesmerized. "If I ever get my hands on whichever creature did those things to King Edmund, they'll regret the day they were born. He's only a colt, for Aslan's sake! A grown centaur would have trouble living through what that boy lived through and still have some hope at the end."

"Why?" I asked before I could restrain myself.

Once again Oreius raised an calm eyebrow at me, still swinging his swords. "Why what?"

I gulped, watching the deadly blades he seemed to be carelessly throwing around. "Why… why would you do that for Edmund? He's a traitor! He betrayed his own brother and sisters, for candy! The Witch told me herself, in the dungeons where-" I stopped suddenly, slightly out of breath. "Oh, Aslan!" I managed to gasp.

Oreius looked at me, curious but stern. "You never saw the wounds the young Son of Adam bore after we rescued him. I can not describe them in such a way to make someone understand; it's one of the many things in life you must see to understand."

I shook my head, almost in a trance. "But… but I did see. Not him and his wounds personally, but I saw… I saw the dungeon we were held in. It… it was covered… in… in his…" I choked on the words, still staggering at the memories I had of the dungeon, brown stains completely covering large portions of the ice.

Oreius sheathed his twin blades and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Peace, Tumnus. Edmund is safe, and the Witch is gone; you need not worry over these matters any longer."

I shuddered under his gaze, not daring to meet it. I felt rather than saw the frown that settled on his face.

"You aren't worried that Edmund or yourself will get injured by the White Witch," He stated, a fact more than a question.

I hesitated before answering, suddenly very conscious of the fact that everyone else had forgiven Edmund and probably wouldn't appreciate my concerns. I finally found the courage to look up at the centaur's face. "You're correct," came my soft reply.

The next words came in a low rumble from deep inside Oreius' throat "Care to explain, my dear faun?"

"What if… what if he turns on us again? What if he's still a traitor?"

I waited for the anger and fury I knew would come from Oreius at my words, looking at the ground between his front hooves. Finally he grasped my chin in his hand and lifted my head so I had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"Aslan has cast his sins as far as the east is from the west," Oreius said, quietly but confidently. "Edmund made mistakes, but he'll be the first to admit his sins and the last to forgive himself. Watch the Son of Adam; he won't stop until he's proved himself worthy to be a king of Narnia and her people, and even then will run himself ragged serving us. Many a day in the future he'll stay up late into the night, working on some task or another, to positively change our country."

Oreius turned away to quickly help a dryad struggling under a load of clothes. "Give him a chance, faun, and I have no doubts that your worries will stay with you no longer than a week."

And with that Oreius left me standing on the field.

**Hi there! I got some good reviews. People keep telling me this story is 'omnious' and I have to admit that when I wrote Finding: Answers it didn't feel nearly as creepy and suspenseful as it probably is. I was mostly worried about Mr. Tumnus' chapters, and that people would find it all boring. That's the only real reason Abaddón and Lilitu got a part in the story- I didn't want you to get so bored you would stop reading and wanted to give you some bait to read. If you like the way these chapters are going, even without the two Wolves, let me know! I'd love to hear what you think! **

**WARNING! (This is the part you're supposed to read...) This story is already (gasp!) half-way done! I'm afraid I'll get some shocks when I finish updating it, as my friend EMC was when she read the ending. Therefore, read to the end and I'll explain everything. Promise! **

**Two characters were vaguely mentioned in the first couple paragraphs. As I love looking up names for new characters (and I didn't want to keep saying 'dear cousin' throughout Oreius' little paragraph) I will note that neither Layla nor Shinpi are to be considered important in this story. However, if you are interested *grins* I've got the definitions right here. Layla is a female name that means _famous beauty in Leyla and Majnun _(I'm afraid I've got _no idea whatsoever _of what 'Leyla' and 'Majnun' is- I just liked the name Layla) and Shinpi is a male name meaning _priest, mystery. _**


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Turn

_Chapter 7: Wrong Turn_

_Abaddón and Lilitu exchanged looks once they caught sight of the dark red pavilion tent the trail had led them to. Excitedly, the two wolves slowed their pace in order to disguise their footsteps even more and crept up the slightly rocky path. _

"_Wait here," Abaddón hissed, leaving his mate several hands away from the tent's entrance. He disappeared from her view into the dark shaddows, the fabric softly swishing behind him. _

_Lilitu impatiently watched as the he-wolf came back into her line of sight. He slid over to the pavilion and stuck his nose through the cloth. Abaddón backed away slowly, only turning around when he was a good distance away. His teeth were barred in anger and frustration._

"_They aren't in there," he informed Lilitu._

_A small growl threatened to escape Lilitu's throat, but she forced it back down. Now wasn't the time to let her feelings get in the way of her duty._

_**Besides, this was only a small setback in their ultimate plan of revenge.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Peter

_Chapter 8: Peter_

The elder Son of Adam was discussing something with Aslan and his brother, but when Aslan saw me looking at the trio he sent Peter over to me. I gulped, knowing that now I had no choice. Now Peter would be wondering what I wanted to say, and how Aslan knew I needed to talk to him.

"Aslan said you wanted to speak with me?" Peter asked, eyes twinkling curiously.

I glanced back at his brother and Aslan, and saw Aslan was speaking quite seriously to Edmund. I wondered what they were talking about before Edmund nodded to Aslan and gave me a quick, guilty look. I drew in a deep breath and turned back to Peter. "Yes, I would. It's about your brother."

Immediately Peter stiffened, then forced himself to relax and allowed his eyes to search my face, a small sigh escaping his lips. "I suppose I shall have to get used to creatures asking if Edmund is trustworthy, wont I?"

"Well, it's not just me wondering if Edmund can be trusted," I said quickly. I wondered who I was trying to convince more- Peter or myself. "I heard Lucy had to give him some of her cordial. How badly was he injured in the battle? What happened to him?"

Peter's face hardened at the memory. "He didn't do what he was told," Peter finally said.

My blood boiled. I was about to speak up, probably saying unkind about Edmund and how he hadn't changed a bit, when Peter spoke up again. "And because of it, he saved my life."

Saved Peter's… I gulped, all angry thoughts toward the boy disappearing, finally taking a better look at Peter's face. I saw pain, anger, guilt, and fear all rolled into one giant package. "What happened?" I managed to whisper.

Peter's hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword and seemed to put it in a stranglehold. "We had created a battle plan, and we quickly set everything up, everyone in their places. The loss of Aslan was taking it toll on us, but everyone was determined to fight their hardest. I had told Edmund to remain with the archers to keep him from getting hurt and he, albeit reluctantly, agreed," Peter smiled wryly. "Well, actually, he agreed not to fight as long as he wasn't needed elsewhere."

I nodded in approval. Obeying his king, but protecting his people and land at the same time. "If he was with the archers, why was he hurt so?"

Peter shook his head. "He wasn't with the archers when he was hurt," Peter began to rub his fingers on and around the hilt of Rhindon, though I doubt he noticed. "The unicorn I was riding was shot with a spear and I was thrown to the ground. The Witch was coming toward me and I didn't have a chance to fight her and win. I'd only been holding a sword for a few days; compared to her knowledge and skill, that was nothing. Oreius and a Rhinoceros went after her in order to protect me," Peter's eyes glinted suspiciously, though I chose not to mention them. "Oreius was turned into a statue while the Rhino later had to take some of Lucy's cordial."

I shook my head in amazement. My fellow Narnians had really put their trust and faith in this young human. They really believed he would help us get through this curse. I was beginning to wonder if they weren't wrong.

"I could only watch as the Narnians fell right and left around me. A faun dropped by a minotaur just a couple feet away from me, two griffins fell right out of the sky by the Witch's spear and wand. I couldn't do anything to save them. I knew that things were going badly, so I ordered Edmund to take the girls and get them home safely. I didn't have time to make sure he listened to me, but I knew he would. I trusted him."

"If he had just left, he wouldn't have gotten injured, either," I stated, thinking through all the information and stowing away the fact that Peter trusted his brother to ponder later. "Was he injured before you gave the order?"

"No," Peter said softly. "No, he disobeyed, and knew full well that he was. And he couldn't have done it for a more noble reason."

"More noble reason- saving you," I murmured, putting the facts together.

"Yes," Peter said, voice still soft. "And no."

"No?"

"He didn't do it just to save me. He did it for all of Narnia. And a small bit of me wonders if he did it in order to-" Peter stopped talking and rubbed a hand against his temple. "I didn't see the White Witch until I heard Edmund's yell, and the sound of something shattering into pieces. Edmund had managed to ambush the Witch and surprise her just enough to stab her wand in half."

I whistled, impressed. For everything I knew Edmund had faced in her hands, standing up to her like that was extremely brave.

Peter shook his own head, obviously upset. "He never saw it coming," he said, his voice a mere whisper. "I saw a bright flash of light when the wand broke, so maybe he was blinded for a second. I suppose he was just surprised that he had managed to break her wand, and stood there for just a second- only a second- but it was enough. She stabbed him with the broken wand, and all I remember was shouting his name as he fell. Then I went after the Witch."

Either these Son's of Adam were unreasonably brave or irrationally foolish. What were they thinking, rushing the Witch with only a few days practice?

"For a couple minutes the Witch played around with me, not giving me any life-threatening blows but not giving me any real hits, either. Then Aslan appeared on the hilltop, and she took advantage of my shock and pinned me to the ground. The next thing I knew Aslan defeated her and," Peter shrugged. "You know the rest."

"So Edmund nearly died for you?"

Peter stood up straighter and gave me a look I'll never forget. Fierce devotion and overwhelming love threatened to take over his face, and I took it all in. "No. Edmund didn't _nearly _die for me. He _did _ only for a few seconds, but he wasn't breathing. He was gone, and if Lucy had been a few seconds later he would not be breathing right now."

I blinked, wondering at the young human in front of me.

"I take it you've forgiven him, then," I said.

Peter's look of surprise was quite evident. "Of course I've forgiven him. Do you know what he went through? There's no words to describe the hurt and pain he's already been through. Why punish him more by not trusting him? Every time- every _single _time- someone gives him a look of anger, or disgust, or hatred, every time someone makes it known that they don't trust him, Edmund takes it without a word, and only his eyes give away the hurt and self-disgust he feels himself. To not believe he's changed, after everything that's happened, after Aslan-" Peter stopped, biting his lip softly, before continuing.

"Look, I should go find my brother. Last I saw after he finished talking to Aslan he was trying to convince a Couger and a dryad to let him help take down a tent, and they refused. Knowing him, they'll need some backup. He never did like laying around resting when he got sick, why should that change now? You should find Susan and ask her what happened last night. Ask her about the Stone Table," Peter said before he walked away, still softly biting his lower lip.

Stone Table? I swallowed hard, wondering what Peter had meant when he said the 'Stone Table'. I knew full well what was supposed to happen there, that traitors got killed on the Table. Technically I should have died on it. I was a traitor to the Witch, after all. Probably the only reason I wasn't was because She turned me into stone instead.

Putting these thoughts far back in my mind, I quickly took his advice, turning toward the other tents in search of the second Daughter of Eve.

**A reader asked if Tumnus was upset about what Edmund did, after the little outburst he had with Oreius in the last chapter. I read this chapter and found that, yes, Tumnus was a little angry. So I started polishing up this, and made some changes. Hopefully you can see a bit more of what Tumnus is feeling, but I have no doubt that some are still curious to what Susan is going to say. However, I think that this chapter turned out pretty well! What do you think? **

**An apology is an order for the shorter size of this chapter. I tried, I really did, and I made it a couple hundred words longer when I polished it up, but this is the best I could come up with without having Peter and/or Tumuns ramble on and on about anything and everything. Forgive me?**


	9. Chapter 9: Witch's Orders

**Warning: This is a memory. It happened back when the White Witch was still alive and is not actually happening now. Do NOT get confused!**

_Chapter 9: Witch's Orders_

_"**Abaddón, come here," Her Majesty called, and the proud wolf hurried to obey her call. Not only did he respect her and worship the ground she walked on, but he feared her enough to know it was unwise to rebel. **_

_**Abaddón bowed his head once he reached her throne, unwilling to unleash her wrath by doing the wrong thing in her presence. "You called, my Queen?" he murmured.**_

_"**Dear wolf," Her Majesty said in a honey-sweet voice, "I've come here to talk to you about some rather… unpleasant issues."**_

_**Fear rose in Abaddón's chest. "Your Majesty?"**_

_"**If this battle were to end, and not favorably on our side, I must ask you to… take care of some unfinished business," Her Majesty said delicately. **_

_**Slightly relieved that she didn't seem to want to kill him now, he nodded slightly, quickly trying to guess what kind of 'unfinished business' the Witch had been talking about. It didn't have anything to do with that stupid Lion, did it? "What business would that be, my Queen?"**_

_**A menacing smile crossed her face. "A… friend of mine. I'd like you to pay him a little visit…"**_


	10. Chapter 10: Susan

**Important author's note at the end of this chapter! Don't miss it!**

Mr. Tumnus' POV- Aslan's Sacrifice

Before I searched out Susan I decided to grab myself some dinner; just my luck that Susan would be the one _serving _the dinner.

"No, Clio, I'm sure. You can go help Erato with her pups. I'll do fine right here, stirring the soup and filling everyone's bowls. Honest. In fact, you'd be doing me a _favor_ to let me help. I'd feel quite useless otherwise."

A she-dwarf gave a short, exasperated mumble under her breath before stalking away, hints of a smile threatening to overwhelm her face. She shoved past me, still muttering. I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to Susan, stoking the fire and swirling a large spoon through the mixture at the same time. She looked up when I cleared my throat and gave me a soft smile. "What can I do for you, Mr. Tumnus?"

I took a bowl and spoon off the table nearby and held it up for her to fill. She gave me another smile and gave me a generous helping of soup, turning back to give it a good stir before she sat down and patted the table next to her. "What's on your mind?"

Startled, I could only plop down on the wooden bench and stutter out, "What do you mean? Who says I've got something to talk about?"

A quiet, musical laugh rose above everything else. "If you had to take care of Edmund and Lucy and _Peter, _you'd quickly learn what different faces meant for different people. You're wearing the one Peter usually wears when he desperately needs to tell me something but doesn't know if it would bother me or if he really _should _tell."

I shook my head in wonder before nodding. "I suppose I do have something I'd like to ask you, Susan."

"Wait," Susan said, standing up to give the soup another mix. "OK, I'm all ears."

I took a cautious spoonful of the soup, hoping not to burn my tongue. "Whoa, you sure know how to cook a pot of soup! This is the perfect temperature, and tastes great."

"Thank you," Susan smiled. I was beginning to think I could get used to Susan's bright personality, however quiet she was. Susan was just one of those people who made you feel at home with only a smile.

"Anyway," I began, taking another bite. "I was speaking to your brother, Peter. We were talking about the battle with the White Witch. He mentioned me asking you about the Stone Table; about what happened there last night."

Susan gave me an evaluating look before starting. "You have to know exactly what happened before last night in order to understand what Aslan did while everyone else was sleeping. You've been told of our adventures when we arrived here, to the camp, right?"

"Some of it, yes, but maybe you should start at the moment you arrived here, just in case."

Susan nodded. "Peter, Lucy and I had just met Aslan, and Peter and Aslan went up to the cliffs to talk. Lucy and I decided to go clean up in the stream, and when I went to grab a towel a pair of wolves attacked, and Lucy and I had to climb a tree to escape. I blew my horn, and Peter came to the rescue; he killed one of the Wolves. Aslan sent some creatures after the second one, and they were able to rescue Edmund."

I nodded, remembering what Oreius had told me. "Edmund must've been pretty banged up," I commented.

Susan gave me a sharp look, then nodded slowly. "You were her prisoner, too. Edmund hasn't told us exactly what happened when he was her captive. What could you tell me that could help me understand what happened to him and comfort him?"

Making a mental note to ask her to tell me more on the 'comfort him' line, I nodded. "I wasn't with Edmund most of the time we were prisoners. We couldn't have been in the same cell for more than a couple hours before the Witch turned me into stone, but what I saw wasn't good. I'm willing to talk to you more about it, but not at the moment, if you don't mind."

"You're right, I should finish answering your question, first," Susan decided, then continued her story. "The next afternoon, after Edmund had somewhat healed, we were all practicing for the war. I was doing archery, while Peter and Edmund practiced their sword fighting. Beaver came and told us that the Witch had arrived and wished to talk with Aslan. We all hurried back to camp to figure out what the meeting was about."

"What was it about?" I asked.

Taking a deep breath, Susan continued. "She exercised her right to stake claim on traitors in order to kill them on the Stone Table."

I frowned. "Who was that?"

Susan gave me a sad, tired look. "Surely you know that, Mr. Tumnus."

It suddenly came to me.

_Edmund._

"B-but she didn't kill him, because he's sitting in another tent right now, so what happened?" I stumbled through the words in confusion.

"The Aslan took the Witch into his tent to talk alone, and when they came back out he announced that she had renounced her claim. Everyone was so relieved that we didn't think of what that meant. The Witch wouldn't let Edmund go so easily, she would've asked for something in return."

I nodded thoughtfully. "So what was it that she asked for?"

"Like I said, no one knew, and no one thought to ask him. Everything seemed well."

"But it wasn't," I said.

"No, it wasn't," Susan agreed quietly, waiting a minute before continuing. "Late that night Lucy woke me up and pointed out Aslan's shadow traveling past the tent. We decided to follow him and see what was going on. He allowed us to walk with him on the condition that we would return to camp when he told us to.

"We arrived at the Stone Table, and right before we were in view of it Aslan told us to go back to camp. Then he walked away. Lucy and I wanted to know what was going on, so we hid in some bushes where we could see everything."

Taking another shuddering breath, Susan closed her eyes. "Mr. Tumnus, it was just horrible! The Witch's creatures surrounded the Table, and Aslan didn't do anything to stop their taunts and jeers. Anything! He just let them tie him up and cut off his mane and drag him onto the Stone Table. He never said a word, never attacked any of them. And then she…" Susan looked like she was going to cry.

"She what?" I asked gently, needing to know what happened next.

"The Witch stabbed him. Aslan _died _on that Stone Table, and he did it all for Edmund. He died for _Edmund!" _

"He must've known what he was doing," I said, remembering that he was alive and well, that I would still be a stone statue in the Witch's courtyard if he wasn't.

Susan gave me a teary smile. "That's what I told Lucy when we walked up to his body."

I blinked in surprise before smiling back.

"We sent a message through a dryad that Aslan was dead. Some mice helped us untie the ropes binding him, and we sat next to him all night long. When morning came we started to leave when we heard a great crack behind us. We turned around and saw the Stone Table had cracked. We wondered what had happened when Aslan walked up to us. We were so happy and excited! I suppose you know the rest from there."

"You three came to the castle, rescued us, and we all went to the battle," I finished.

"Mr. Tumnus," Susan began, completely serious. "I don't know how much you trust Edmund, or what you think about him, but he's my brother. I love him despite the mistakes he's made, and not any less than before. He's made mistakes, but he's seen what happened because of them. I know he'll learn from them, but there's just one thing I need you to promise me."

"What is that, Susan?"

"Don't tell Edmund about what happened on the Stone Table."

"Why shouldn't he know what happened? Because of him, Aslan died!"

"_That's _why he shouldn't know. At least, not yet, anyway."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense."

Susan winced. "Trust me, if we tell Edmund what really happened, things won't be that good. Not that Edmund will do anything to harm anyone- no, I don't think I can truthfully say that. He won't try to harm anyone _except himself._ He'll feel so guilty he'll probably do something drastic, something he thinks will either punish him for his crimes or something to help Narnia despite the consequences to himself. I'll tell him what happened sometime when he's ready, but not now. He needs time to recover from the Witch."

"But…" Susan gave me a pleading look. "OK, for now."

Susan smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Tumnus. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Lucy, Edmund and Peter came in to join us for dinner. I proceeded to watch the four humans, gathering myself for the talk that I was about to have.

It was time to get the final answers my questions.

**:) Hi there. I'm back. I'm sooo sorry! It's been like, 3 weeks since I last updated, and all I had to do with this chapter was edit and post it! I have good excuses, I really do. But I don't think you want to hear them, and I sure as the blue sky above don't want to list them all. If you're still reading this, thank you for not giving up. We have *checks newly-found USB* 2 chapters left! Yay!**

**I need to say something to you all. This is the important part. **

**Wait. Put the pitchforks and rotten tomatoes in that closet over there, lock it, and give me the keys. Thank you. **

**Go to my profile. I've posted little summaries about each story I've written. Read my summary for Finding: Answers. **

**Why am I telling you to do this? Think of it this way. The last two chapters of this story will be pretty, er, surprising to my readers. I don't think the conclussion will be what you all are expecting. Which leads me to one of the reason I haven't updated. Try to guess what's going to happen! **

**And I'll take this key with me, thank you! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Slight Delay

_Chapter 11: Slight Delay_

_Abaddón hissed in frustration. He had finally found the Son of Adam and a stupid faun was the only thing standing in his way from completing his Queen's last wish. Abaddón wished Her Majesty could see the act in motion, but knew this was impossible. He had seen her death with his own eyes. _

_Her death had caused havoc in the camp; no one knew what they should do next, and had scattered across the Western Woods in attempts to escape the cursed Lion's army. _

_All ran from the enemy except for a select few, the Queen's closest advisors. If they could, indeed, be called advisors. Most were just the highest ranking officers in her army; leader of the hags, werewolves, minotaurs, dwarves, and wolves and their second-in-commands. Of course, Maugrim had been leader of wolves before he had been killed, and Abaddón had been his immediate replacement._

_If Her Majesty's death had caused havoc among her followers, the Son of Adam's resurrection completely destroyed the camp. The one hope they had that the curse of the four thrones in Cair Paravel was void had been crushed, and once again two Son's of Adam and two Daughters of Eve lived, soon to take over Narnia._

_An impatient growl escaped Lilitu's throat, and Abaddón agreed. The faun was wasting too much time, time they just didn't have. Killing the faun would waste time and cause a scene, but they would have to make their move in the next couple of minutes, whether the faun was in the tent or not. _

_After giving another five minutes for the faun to leave, Abaddón nodded to his mate. _

"_On the count of three," he hissed. "One…" _

"_Two…" _

"_Three…"_

_And the two wolves charged._


	12. Chapter 12: Edmund

**This chapter... is short. I'm sorry. When I forced myself to sit and write, it was really, well, awkward. I didn't know what to say, how to say it, etc. I mean, finally Tumnus is talking to Edmund, and Edmund is doing what? So, not my best. I worked on it, over and over, but this is what I was able to come up with. **

**Oh, and please do remember, I have still got your pitchforks and rotten fruits and vegetables locked up in my shed, so please don't kill me!**

_Chapter 12: Edmund_

Less than an hour later I stood with Edmund in a tent filled with storage items; extra food, clothes, blankets, and weapons. I saw him warily glance toward the door like he was preparing to run. I couldn't say that I blamed him. Most Narnians would say I had every right to blow up at him, and that he deserved every last bit of the lashing.

And as much as I would love to be the one doing the lashing, something told me that taking my anger and frustrations out on him wouldn't be very satisfying.

Finally, Edmund took a breath, visibly bracing himself, and turned to face me head on. I raised a hand to grab a lantern off a tent pole. Curiously, Edmund winced and clenched his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists. I watched as, several seconds later, he cautiously opened his eyes. Surprise and confusion were written clearly on the Son of Adam's face, and I felt my face turn into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked, then continued on in a joking manner. "Did you think I was going to hit you?"

Edmund took a breath and looked away, into a back corner of the tent. The haunted look in his eyes explained everything.

I swallowed and pretended not to see the look he had in his eyes and sat down. Edmund joined me on a large crate and we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I had invited him here to talk but suddenly I didn't have anything to say. I almost wished Edmund would start the conversation, say something that I could respond to, even if it was an angry or defensive comment.

"I've been talking to some people lately," I began, poking my toes in the water, trying to figure out what Edmund would do and say.

"I noticed."

My eyebrows rose. I don't know why I was surprised, really. I wasn't exactly trying to keep my search a secret. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's funny how much you notice things when you-" Edmund stopped suddenly, a small frown crossing his pale face. "Did you hear that?"

"No, what?" I asked curiously.

"It sounded like some scuffling feet," Edmund said, suddenly sitting straight and alert.

"Don't cry wolf, my friend," I teased lightly. Edmund only slumped back onto the crate.

"Right," he muttered. He continued to say something so quiet I couldn't hear and then turned back to me. "You were saying?"

"I just wanted to ask you what your time with the White Witch was like."

Edmund swallowed, standing to look out the tent flaps into the dark night. "Are you sure you didn't hear-"

"I'm positive!"

Edmund looked at me like I had actually slapped him, unconsciously rubbing his cheek. He sat back down quickly, face slightly pale. "Sorry," he whispered, voice cracking.

I blinked in shock. What was I doing? I was terrifying the boy, and I hadn't even been trying to! What had that Witch done to him? Maybe Susan was right after all. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Edmund, I don't mean to be harsh. I can come back later if you want, it's really not that important." I stood to leave, but Edmund pulled me back down and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Look, I know you don't trust me, but I really think I hear-"

Edmund was interrupted when two shadows bolted into the tent. One leaped onto me and pinned me to the ground before I had time to blink. Edmund managed to pull his sword out before whatever it was had jumped him and was holding it defensively in front of his body. "What do you want, Wolf?" he demanded.

"Put that down or the faun dies," the gray colored wolf said, the larger of the two, creeping up toward Edmund.

"Don't do it, Edmund!" I tried to say before the second wolf put more pressure on my chest and I couldn't breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Tumnus. I can't let you get hurt. Lucy would be…" Edmund trailed off, looking at the wolf one more time. "I'm sorry."

Edmund put the sword down.

"Edmund, no!" I yelled.

Something hard hit the back of my head, sending brilliant sparks in front of my eyes. Everything started to blur and I watched in a haze as Edmund dropped the floor and was dragged out of the tent, unmoving.

"Edmund…" I moaned, Susan's words coming into my mind.

_Trust me, if we tell Edmund what really happened, things won't be that good. Not that Edmund will do anything to harm anyone- no, I don't think I can truthfully say that. He won't try to harm anyone except himself. He'll feel so guilty he'll probably do something drastic, something he thinks will either punish him for his crimes or something to help Narnia despite the consequences to himself. _

Susan was right. Edmund did do something drastic to prove his loyalties. In fact, he had done it to save _me._ Maybe…

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**:D That's it! I'm working on the second story in the _Finding _series, but before I post the first chapter I'll put a prequel up as the next chapter. I'm sorry to say it's not completely written yet, so expect a temporary wait while I write it. Especially since I'm graduating, changing schools, and moving all in the next month. **

**I'm sure you're wondering what happens next, and why I've ended the story here, of all places. I'll quickly explain before I let you go. _Finding: Answers _is soley based on Mr. Tumnus searching for answers, because there's no way he knew everything that happened before he met the Pevensie's and after he was turned to stone. Hence the title, _Finding: Answers._ Of course, he's found his answers now. Well, mostly. There's still one very important question, but that one will have to wait. Anyone who can guess the title of the second story wins a prize!**


	13. Introducing Finding: Trust!

**Drum roll, please! **

***everyone pats tables and stomps feet* **

**Introducing... _Finding: Trust_! **

***cheers and applause***

**I'm actually really excited about this one, but also kind of nervous. So I guess I'll just post and be done with it! Here is the prologue (or first chapter) of _Finding: Trust_. Unfortunately, I do not have the entire story written yet, but I _do _have a very good idea and basic outline for where I want this story to go. **

**So without further ado, please sit back, relax, and enjoy this second story in the Finding series, _Finding: Trust_!**

** *more cheers... me tripping as I walk offstage... total laughter all around the room...***

**WARNING: From now on, all chapters will be posted on the _Finding: Trust _link, so if you want to read more please go put it on story alert! I won't be announcing new chapters on this story. _Finding: Answers _is truly finished right now.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Narnia, the Pevensie's, or Tumnus. In fact, I don't own anything in this chapter at all! You just wait for the next one- then we'll meet some of my OC's!  
><strong>

**Finding Trust: Prologue**

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

A steady, throbbing pain filled my head. My eyelids were so heavy I could barely lift them. Lion's Mane, what was going on? It felt like someone was pounding large, pointy nails through my skull.

"Mr. Tumnus?"

Who was that? I'd never heard a voice sound quite like it before. It was really weak, so I knew immediately it wasn't a dwarf, and it wasn't as shrill as a Bird's. I lifted a hand to rub my temples and clear my head, but as it moved my other hand followed. Eyes still closed, I tried to pull my hands apart. I groaned as I realized I was tied up.

"Mr. Tumnus, are you awake?" the voice asked once again. "Are you there?"

Maybe it's a fairy, I mused. It _is _really soft. Or perhaps a squirrel? Of course, the only way to truly find out was to open my eyes. I took a deep breath and forced my eyes to push against the heavy weights that seemed to be holding them down.

Everything was a big, fuzzy blur but I could tell the voice was coming from a large, wiggling blob nearby. It was moving so much I would have believed it was a fairy on a sugar high, except for the fact that it was much too big to be a fairy. Oddly, it looked almost like a skinny dwarf, but the voice didn't seem to match. I blinked a couple of times to focus on the moving figure.

"Mr. Tumnus, where are you? I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," the voice whispered brokenly. As my vision finally cleared completely I saw the dwarf suddenly still and sink against the ground leaning heavily against a tree. His whole body shuddered randomly, and couldn't seem to calm himself no matter how hard he tried. The sobs very slowly turned to loud sniffles.

"Who are you? Are you some sort of beardless dwarf?"

The unfamiliar Narnian froze. The last of his sniffles stopped instantly. The next words he whispered hesitantly. "M-Mr. T-tumnus?"

"How do you know me?" I demanded, willing my head to stop throbbing.

"You don't remember?" The figure was moving again, and I could finally understand what the creature was doing. Paws, or possibly hands, waved about wildly, desperately trying to find... something.

Who was the creature? What was going on? What was he- she- _it_ looking for? Aslan, please help-

"What in Narnia are you looking for?" I growled. "Who are you, and how do you know me? Where am I? What is going on?"

I took a closer look at the Narnian now that I could see as well as I normally can, and began to think this creature wasn't quite Narnian at all. I had never seen or even heard of a creature like this before.

From what I could tell, he was young, but you can never tell with foreigners. He was taller than most dwarfs, despite how young he looked, and I could tell he wasn't an animal of any sort, or Aslan forbid a _faun. _I highly doubted he was a dryad or a nymph, and it was obvious he was too small to be even a baby giant. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't think he was a servant of the White Witch. Then again, you can never tell. I found out one of my best friends, a friendly mouse, was being blackmailed into being her spy. She's even got some trees on her side. So you never really know whether or not you're talking to a friend or a spy...

"Well?" I asked again.

This time the creature spoke up. "Don't you remember me? I'm Edmund, Lucy Pevensie's older brother."

"Where and how did we meet?"

Edmund's eyes were open and unfocused, starring out into the trees without really seeing any of them. "You really don't remember?"

I shook my head.

Edmund waited silently, still gazing into a clump of trees.

"Are you alright?" I asked when we had sat in silence for several minutes. Edmund's head jerked in surprise at the sound of my voice. "Edmund?"

"You really don't remember?" Edmund repeated. I wondered if he was going to cry; his eyes were kind of misty.

"I don't remember you, or your sister Lucy," I replied, calming down slightly. The creature looked scared, and Aslan knows I could understand. "Why don't you help me out? When did I meet you and your sister?"

"You didn't meet Lucy and me at the same time," Edmund said. "You met Lucy somewhere in the woods, but Susan and Peter and I, we didn't believe her."

"Why not?"

Edmund laughed quietly. I got the feeling he was usually quiet, and the soft voice of his was raised only for special circumstances. "When your little sister- who happens to make up stories all the time- says she went through an empty wardrobe and entered a strange, magical land that no one has ever heard of and met a creature that doesn't and shouldn't exist, you tend to believe she's bored of staying inside all day and trying to forget there's a war going on and people are dying by having a little bit of fun."

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy," I whispered. Something seemed familiar about those names, especially the last one, but what? I took another good look at Edmund and something clicked. "You aren't a Son of Adam, are you?"

Edmund didn't move. I wondered if he had a concussion or something, his eyes were still dull and clouded. "I'm human, yes."

"Are your sisters and brother here, in Narnia?" I asked excitedly. After Edmund confirmed my hopes, I couldn't contain myself. "So the prophecy can be fulfilled now!"

"I doubt you'll want me to be your King," Edmund said in a voice almost too soft to hear.

"Why not? 'When two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard the prophecy," Edmund interrupted. "I'm just not good enough to be your King. You'd probably have me hung if you remembered the entire story."

"Why?" I asked. "It couldn't have been that bad. It's not like you were a spy for the White Witch or anything."

Edmund didn't meet my gaze, looking in the other direction like he didn't want me to see his face, and a very uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. "Edmund, you weren't in league with the Witch, were you?"

Edmund swallowed hard. "Yeah, I was."

The feeling in my gut grew. "Are your siblings alright?"

"Last I knew they were safe and sound with Aslan at his camp," Edmund said.

"Then what were you doing with the White Witch?"

"It's kind of a long story," Edmund said.

I looked around. "It seems to me we have a lot of time."

"She 'convinced' me she was good with enchanted Turkish Delight," Edmund began. "She told me she would make me her prince, and my brother and sisters would be my servants."

I felt sick. What kind of brother would wish his family to be his slaves? Suddenly I was second guessing my prayers that these humans would be our leaders. Any family this dysfunctional couldn't possibly rule a country! "You didn't help her, did you?"

"Every time I opened my mouth, even after I knew the Witch was evil, I kept making things worse. She turned you into stone, and I just... I couldn't..." Edmund turned and looked down at my tied hooves. "I'm really, really sorry."

I was absolutely speechless. _Now _the kid sees his mistakes? When he's strung up to a tree? This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

What did I expect?

The way stories go, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve have always been perfect leaders. Before the Witch killed all the humans in Narnia, we had never gone to war, or been defeated by hardships like floods and famine. Our kings and queens had always known what to do for whatever situation we were facing.

So why was everything getting messed up now?

"Edmund," I said slowly. "Give me one good reason to trust you right now."

I'd give him a second chance as soon as I had a good reason- which I didn't figure would be so hard for him to give me.

Edmund bit his lip. For a while I didn't think he would respond, and then he lowered his head in defeat. "I'm not sure if I have a reason good enough."

_What?_

"What do you mean?"

Edmund shook his head. "I can't just say 'trust me because I've changed' o 'I'll do better next time.' How would you know whether or not I've actually changed? You can't remember me! You wouldn't know whether or not I tell the truth or lie all the time. Trust has to be _earned, _and I haven't earned yours our you wouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, Mr. Tumnus; I've learned a lot about trust these last few days. Trust just doesn't work that way."

His words surprised me. Honestly, I hadn't ever looked at things quite from that perspective, but I could see the truth in Edmund's words.

Still...

"You aren't telling me something."

"Actually, I haven't told you a lot of things," Edmund replied.

"Looks like we have some time," I prompted.

"Aslan, I wish it wasn't so dark out! I'd rather tell the entire story in the daytime," Edmund groaned. Confused, I glanced up at the bright morning sun. I guessed it was 8 or 9 O'clock in the morning. "Edmund, the sun is shinning pretty high up. It's morning."

Edmund frowned. "But if the sun is shinning, why can't I see it? Why can't I see _anything?"_

**Dun dun dun! *spooky music plays* So if Tumnus can't remember anything, and Edmund can't see, where is my brain going? I promise you, I have this story all planned out. I do hope you can _trust _me with this (heeheehee) because I've got my heart set on finishing this no matter what. And I haven't forgotten about our dear Wolf friends, they'll be coming up soon.**

**For those of you who have mentioned the Finding series and asked if I would post the next story soon, thank you so much for your patience! I'll be working on finishing this story in the next couple weeks, and I _will _try my best to finish it, so please don't worry if it seems to take a while for a new post. I won't give up on these things, now that people are reading them and want to see more. **

**And, if you want to read more of _Finding: Trust_, drop me a line! I can't wait to hear some reviews with advice!**


End file.
